Triangle
by candypink26
Summary: When the Boy Wonder realises that his one and only gets closer and closer to Aqualad day by day, can the boy wonder win her heart back, or will he lose to the heartthrob, Aqualad? RobRaeAqualad. Rated T for safety. Chapter 3 UP! Please R&R!
1. Awkward

**Triangle**

A/N: Hi! This is my new story on RobXRaeXAqualad… I know AqualadXRae is uncommon, but they're kinda cute together… Just wanted something new… RobRae first then AquaRae.

_**Full of twists... sorta. Anyway, let's get started…**_

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans don't belong to me… Only the plot does…**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Awkward

Ever felt awkward when you had to sleep in the same room with someone of the opposite gender? Excluding couples…

Unluckily, Raven has to go through these… With Aqualad…

"You've got to be kidding…" Raven lamented as she received the news – she has to share a room with a guy, and not just any guy, it's Aqualad. The Titans East had moved over to the Titans Tower for a short stay. Their tower suffered a surprise attack by some group of villains.

Bumblebee shared a room with Starfire, Speedy with Robin, Mas y Menos with Beast Boy and Aqualad with… Cyborg said there were some repairs in his room and having another person in there might be inconvenient, so, Aqualad has no choice but to share a room with Raven!

Soon, the rooms were allocated and Raven brought her new companion to her room.

"Well, this is my room… I don't usually let other people in here, let alone sleep here, but this time, it's an exception." Raven commented. Aqualad shrugged and stepped into the dark bird's room. He put down his luggage.

"Looks like you need some windows here." Aqualad said under his breath. Raven turned around. "What?" "Uh, nothing… I didn't say anything, really." Aqualad reassured the Goth. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned back.

"So, you'll sleep on the floor. My bed is kind of out of bounds, if you know what I mean." Raven told him. He nodded. "What if I accidentally, uh, you know, climb onto your bed by accident?" the fish boy asked half-innocently.

Raven almost blushed a little but managed to conceal it with her hood. "We'll see if that happens." Aqualad smirked and crossed his arms. He would never know that this would be the girl that he would be head over heels in love with. _(hint!)_

* * *

LATER

Robin approached Raven who was sitting on the couch.

"Uh, Aqualad's sharing a room with you?" Robin asked. "Yeah." Raven replied. "And you're jealous, right?"

"I… I'm not…"

Raven smirked. " I know, don't deny." She leant her head on his shoulder.

"Will we remain like this?" Robin asked.

"What?"

"You know, we're like together now, can we remain like this in future?"

Raven remained silent and looked up at Robin before speaking. "Robin, look at me." The leader stared into dark bird's amethyst-blue coloured eyes. "Of course we can remain like this," Raven said.

"We can. I promise."

Robin smiled and gave her a small hug...

NEXT MORNING

Raven felt warm. Warmer than usually she would feel on mornings. Slowly, she opened her eyes, not knowing what was in store for her.

"Aqualad? Why is he…? Wait a minute…" Raven started to realise Aqualad was right beside her and she let out a yelp, which awakened Aqualad. Raven started to blush.

"Aqualad! Why are you on my bed?" Raven flared.

"Raven? Uh, on your bed…?" Aqualad sat up and realised the same thing too.

"What the…? I don't know how I got up here! I…" Raven didn't seem too pleased with Aqualad's explanation. "Okay, sorry."

Aqualad noticed Raven blush and smirked. "What are you smirking about?" Raven demanded. "Oh, nothing…" Aqualad denied. Raven gritted her teeth and nudged him.

BEFORE BREAKFAST

"Friend Raven! Have you slept well?" Starfire asked cheerfully. Raven replied, "Mostly."

"Waffles for breakfast! Raven, you want some?"

"Ask that to Beast Boy." She replied. The waffles versus tofu wars were on again.

"We're eating waffles, and that's final!" "No, that's not fair!" "Well, why can't you just buy your own waff… tofu, without engaging in fights?" "That's because I'm broke! Happy?" The other titans watched and sighed.

Raven approached Robin. "Ridiculous." "What is?"

"Aqualad unknowingly slept on my bed."

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Aqualad…"

"Slept on my bed. Last night."

Robin stopped. "…slept on your bed. Right." Robin was about to say something but Raven put a finger on his lips. "Let's not talk about this. It's over."

_**

* * *

**_

I hope this chapter is okay... I'll try to update ASAP! Recently a bit busy… Sorry again… :S

_**Watch out for my next chapter! Anticipate twists in the next few ones! Plz review, just a little comment is also fine!**_

_**Regards, Ann**_


	2. Closer

Chapter 2: Closer

_**A/N: Hi again! This is the second chapter of my story, "Triangle".**_

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network, not me. Only the plot does. :P**_

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON

It seemed way obvious Robin was not too happy with the idea of Raven sharing a room with Aqualad. Neither was Aqualad satisfied, though he wasn't sure Robin and Raven was an item…

"Uh, Rob? I need to ask something…" Aqualad said as he approached Robin. "Ask what?" Robin replied without looking up from his book. Seeing Robin so engrossed in reading his book, Aqualad prepared to turn around and leave but the sound of Robin shutting his novel made him turn back around.

"Okay, sorry. Now what was it?"

"So, you and Raven… What's your relationship to her?" Aqualad half-stuttered. "Uh, we're kind of together or something… Why the need to ask?" "Um, just wondering, that's all… Uh, I'll leave you to your reading then…" Aqualad then left.

Robin corked an eyebrow and a thought ran through his mind, "What did Aqualad mean by that?"

* * *

LATER (EVENING) IN MAIN ROOM

The sky was painted beautifully with red plus vermilion, yellow and a little tint of pink in it. Finishing her meditation, Raven got out of her room and sat back on the couch, gazing at the stunning scenery in front of the tower. The fluorescent lights that lit up the room started flickering and went out.

The whole main room was plunged into darkness, and the only source of light was from the sunset scene outside and the lights in the Titan's rooms.

"Aw, not again! That's the third time this happened!" Cyborg lamented. He gave a sigh and used the light source on his shoulder to examine the faulty lights. "Well, the bulbs have blasted. We'll need to get some new ones." Speedy pointed out. Everyone who was present in the main hall nodded in agreement.

"Alguien tendrá que conseguir ésos." Mas y Menos said. (_Might_ be inaccurate translation. They said: Someone will have to get those.) "Uh, I'll go. I'll be back in a while, but I need extra manpower." Aqualad answered and looked at Raven. He beckoned her to go with him. Raven nodded and followed after her 'room-mate'.

Robin watched them leave and a feeling of jealousy swept over him.

ON THE WAY

"Why did you bother taking me along? It's just some bulbs…"

Aqualad shook his head and remained silent. Raven rushed to catch up with him. "I don't think you can't handle a handful of bulbs…" Aqualad smirked. "I don't know. I just want to have more time alone with you."

Raven stopped. "More time with me? Don't we have enough time in my room?" "No, we don't have enough." Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Raven turned speechless when Aqualad took her hand and continued to walk. Her face turned red but managed to conceal it with the darkness of the evening.

The provision shop was in sight and the duo went inside. After getting what they needed, they walked back to the tower hand in hand. (Okay, not exactly, Aqualad didn't want to let Raven's hand go…)

MAIN ROOM

The Titans were in the main room, except Mas y Menos, Robin and Bumblebee. Aqualad and Raven got back inside the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy swapped glances when they saw Raven and Aqualad holding hands. "Why are you…?" Cyborg asked Aqualad, but Raven immediately pulled her hand away, and luckily, Robin didn't see it when he approached them.

"Uh, okay, let's just get those bulbs up there and we're done." Cyborg said when he saw Aqualad and Robin exchanging heated glances.

As Cyborg was fixing the lights, Robin and Aqualad went to a quiet corridor.

"What's up with you? Why did you take Raven with you?" Robin questioned him. "I just needed someone to accompany me, that's all. Why are you so worked up anyway?" Aqualad retaliated. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't ask her to accompany me." "You can ask someone like Beast Boy or Speedy to go with you! Why must you ask Raven?" Robin continued, "Don't tell me you have feelings for her."

Aqualad smirked. "So what if I have?" Robin turned wordless. It dawned upon him that he was going to be involved in a love triangle and Robin didn't like the looks of this. Completely enraged, Robin left without saying anything else.

LATER

"Raven? You wanna go out or something?" Robin asked the dark girl. "Now? It's a little late, besides, I don't think anywhere is open…" "But I think the park is open 24 hours. C'mon, let's just take a breather there." Robin coaxed. Raven nodded. "Alright, then."

RAVEN'S ROOM

"Where are you going?" Aqualad asked Raven as he saw her leave the room after grabbing her cellphone. "I'm going out."

"Going out? It's pretty late already… With who?"

"Robin."

Aqualad frowned a little. "Why? I mean, it's cold outside…" Aqualad continued and got Raven's jacket from her closet. "Don't catch a cold." Raven smiled. "When have you become so thoughtful?" she said and laughed. Aqualad smirked. "Well, you'd better go now."

He watched Raven leave and cursed under his breath. Robin was surely having a duel with him.

AT THE PARK

"Gosh, it's really cold. Aqualad was right."

"Aqualad? What did he say?" Robin was alarmed and asked.

"He told me not to catch a cold and handed me my jacket… Don't tell me you're jealous again?" Raven teased. Robin nodded. "Yeah, I'm jealous! I'm your boyfriend right?" Raven laughed and nodded. "Don't worry. Don't be too paranoid." Raven replied.

Raven laid her head on Robin's shoulder and enjoyed the cool evening breeze. "Raven, I'm not going to lose you."

THE NEXT DAY (IN MAIN ROOM)

Aqualad was sitting on the couch and opening a letter meant for him and he turned pale when he read its contents. Raven walked out of her room.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked when she saw Aqualad sitting on the couch and not looking right. "Did something happen?" Aqualad took a breath. "My cousin is gone."

"What? Why?"

"A tower in Atlantis collapsed and took her with it as well." Aqualad whispered. He shut his eyes and leant back on the couch. "I can't believe something like that happened to her…"

Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret about this. What has happened has happened, you can't change the fact." Raven consoled. "You… You have to let go. It isn't worth it to brood over something that is unchangeable. Why live in sorrow and not live positively?"

Aqualad opened his eyes and looked at Raven. "Thanks… I… guess I have to let go… But she was so close to me…" Raven gave him a hug to comfort him. "Don't worry okay?" Aqualad gave her a faint smile and nodded. Unknowingly, Robin saw all this.

_**

* * *

**_

So, that's the end of a really long chapter 2! I hope it's alright!

_**How was my chapter? Please review! I'll try and update ASAP!**_

_**Regards, **_

_**Ann**_


	3. Accidents?

Chapter 3: Accidents?

_**A/N: Very sorry I didn't update in such a long time!!! Well, here's another update! (I'll try and be more efficient next time…) I'll be working on a Christmas chapter after this.**_

_**By the way, Speedy will look weird in a football jersey. (I think.)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans… :(_ **

* * *

It was about August, so the weather was a little cold.

The crime rate in Jump City was really low these few days, so the Titans had space to relax. Everyone was in his or her civilian clothes.

AFTER BREAKFAST, 10:53am

"Okay, ya'll! What should we do now?" Cyborg asked the whole team of titans. He was in a grey hoodie. "Well, sometimes I wish there were bad guys to fight." After that, the titans decided what they would do. Speedy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Mas and Menos would play GameStation while the rest would play Go Fish. Whoever got last in GameStation needed to wash the dishes and whoever won in Go Fish needed to treat everyone to lunch.

SOON

"Uh, Bumblebee, any fours?" Robin asked. Robin was in a white t-shirt and jeans.

Bumblebee shook her head in disappointment and threw two fours to Robin. She was wearing a plain sky blue spaghetti strap top with a black skirt down to her kneecaps plus her hair was untied.

Robin smirked. "Okay, Star, any twos?" "I do not have any twos, so you will have to go fish, yes?" Robin drew a card, sighed and replied, "Uh huh…" Starfire smiled in glee. Starfire wore a pink top with a yellow star design on it, and a white skirt down to her mid-thigh. "Friend Raven, do you have any of the sixes?" "Go Fish, Starfire." Raven answered and Starfire drew a card. Raven was wearing a white shoulder-less top that came down to her mid-thigh with a black-coloured belt and light blue jeans.

Raven dropped a card by accident and she bent down to retrieve it back. Aqualad, who was beside her, noticed and helped Raven get the card. He touched her hand by accident and a blush crept onto their faces. _(A/N: By the way, Aqualad is in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.) _"Uh, thanks…" Raven said to Aqualad after they resumed their sitting position. Aqualad smirked and nodded.

Robin saw and furrowed his eyebrows but no one noticed.

LATER

"Yo, Beast Boy got last in the game!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy sulked. "Alright alright, I'll do the dishes…" Beast Boy wore a green and purple turtleneck sweater and long cargo pants. "Oh, pero usted tiene que lavar los platos para una semana entera! ¿Puede usted hacerlo, señor Beast Boy?" Mas y Menos asked. _(A/N: Roughly means: "Oh, but you must wash the plates for one whole week! Can you do it, Mr. Beast Boy?" Might not be accurate! And Mas y Menos are still wearing the same clothes, no particular reason.)_

"Of course I can! I can even handle ten dozens of dishes!" Beast Boy declared. "So who's paying for the pizza?" Speedy asked. He was in a number 7 football jerseyand dark blue jeans. "Friend Bumblebee will have to treat all of us to lunch later!" Starfire said while floating in mid-air. "I can pay, but better not dig a hole in my wallet!" Bumblebee warned. "Oh, don't worry, Bee. We _will_!" Cyborg replied. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, it's about 11, I'll order the pizza!" Bumblebee said and she picked up the phone. "Vegetarians over here!!" Beast Boy called out to her and pointed to him and Aqualad. Bumblebee laughed. "I know, don't worry!"

"How many pizzas are you ordering?" Raven asked. "Well, it'll be one for BB and Aqualad, 2 more pizzas for the 8 of us, or do we need more?" "Of course we need more." Robin said when he approached Bumblebee. He sat down beside Raven. "You know how much Cy eats."

Bumblebee grinned. "Okay, 3 pizzas should be enough. I hope."

AFTER LUNCH

"Okay, that was full." Cyborg commented.

The pizzas were really filling and everyone was full. The guys went to play basketball outside while the girls stayed indoors.

"Friend Bumblebee, when was the last time you went to the mall of shopping? It has been ages since I have been there!" "I've been to the mall at least 2 weeks ago. Boy, the following weeks were busy." Starfire looked around. "Where is friend Raven?" she asked. "She must be somewhere in her room. She does love to read." Bumblebee stated. "Let's go find her."

RAVEN'S ROOM

"To the mall? Um, that might not be my type…"

"Alright, if you do not wish to partake in the shopping, let us stay here then." Starfire said after Raven rejected her offer to go shopping. "Maybe we'll check on the guys. They're at the basketball court, right?" Bumblebee asked. Starfire and Raven nodded.

BASKETBALL COURT

"Speedy, over here!" Robin yelled. Speedy threw the ball to him. Robin was headed for his opponents' hoop. Cyborg and Aqualad appeared infront of him. "Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg called and snatched the ball away from Robin. "Aqualad! Catch!"

The ball was being thrown to Aqualad. He started dribbling and making his way towards the other hoop. Once near enough, he hurled the ball towards the hoop but Beast Boy was in the way and he deflected the ball, causing it to fly in the other direction. The guys watched in shock as the ball hit Raven in the stomach. Raven fell to the ground.

"Raven! You okay?" Robin asked in panic when he approached Raven. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Everyone gathered. Aqualad extended his hand. "Come on." Raven smirked and took his hand to get up. Robin and Aqualad exchanged glares while no one was noticing. "Uh, sorry." Beast Boy apologized. Raven gave him a nod. "Whoa, girl, that was a nasty knock! You shaken?" Bumblebee asked. "Nah. Really, I'm fine." Raven replied and smiled.

RAVEN'S ROOM, 12:26AM

"Boy, it's really late, we should get to bed."

"Okay. You use the bathroom first." Raven said. Aqualad smirked and went into the bathroom. Raven sat down on her bed and wondered how she was going to assure Robin that she only loved him. (Okay, not exactly true sooner or later.) She sighed and glanced at the closed bathroom door.

A while later, the door flung open. "Okay, your turn." Raven smiled and he returned it. Once in the bathroom, she got hold of her toothbrush. She stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mind drifted to a thought, Aqualad, is he only just a friend, and nothing more? There's this feeling, this unique feeling Raven has for Aqualad. Does it mean…?

"No… I can't…" Raven whispered to herself. She hastily turned on the tap and washed her face. "Raven, you've got to think straight." She told herself and sighed.

SOON

Raven got out from the bathroom and climbed onto her bed. "Oh, when did I allow him to sleep on my bed?" she muttered when she saw Aqualad fast asleep. It would seem kind of rude to wake him up, so Raven left him be.

She got under the blankets and turned to the other side so that she won't be facing Aqualad. If she was facing him, she'd feel really embarrassed. Raven shut her eyes and tried to sleep but suddenly, she felt an arm on her waist. Her eyes widened. Aqualad was really close to her. Raven could have sworn she saw Aqualad smirk but it was too dark to see. She cursed under her breath.

Before long, Raven fell asleep but she was tossing and turning in the night and she ended up facing Aqualad.

NEXT MORNING

Raven shifted herself but realised that she and Aqualad were locked in an embrace of some sort. She felt irritated yet embarrassed and shook him awake. "Aqualad??"

"Hmm? Uh, it's kinda early now, and I'm not a morning person…" Aqualad mumbled. Raven bit her lower lip and forced the Atlantean to wake up. "Okay, okay… I'm up… What?"

"Well, I'm just asking why did you get all cuddly and stuff??"

"Cuddly?" he asked half-innocently. "Hold on, why's your face so red?" She turned away a bit. "A... Are you blushing?" Aqualad asked while frantically trying to get a good look at Raven's face to confirm whether she is blushing or not. Raven turned to the opposite side. Aqualad then held her face in his hands, making Raven blush further. "Yeah, you're blushing."

Raven grinned a little and playfully pushed him away and rushed to the bathroom, locking the bathroom door behind her, thus preventing Aqualad from catching her. "Hey! That's cheating!" Aqualad yelled and he heard her laugh from inside the bathroom. Unaware to the two of them, Robin saw the whole process and he clenched his fists. In jealousy, of course.

MAIN ROOM, 11:36AM

"Raven? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh-huh, what is it?"

"Um, I sorta passed by your room… Your door was slightly opened and I happened to see uh, you and Aqualad, on your bed… And..." "Robin, it was an accident. Really." Raven lied through her teeth. She didn't want Robin to be upset over the fact that they were so close.

Robin corked an eyebrow. "Positive?" "Positive." Raven replied. "Trust me. I didn't know why and how it turned out like that." she shrugged. "Well, I have to go and help Starfire and Bumblebee with the cooking now, sorry." She left after she gave Robin a kiss on the cheek. He watched her leave.

"She's lying... But why?" Robin thought to himself.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, that's the end of chapter 3… I'll try and update A.S.A.P.! (Forgive me if I don't!) Here's a sneak peek on the next chapter!

_**--**_

_**Sneak Peek (Chapter 4): **_

_**Raven suppressed her anger by clenching her fists. "Robin, why have you become so sensitive?" she asked. "This isn't the Robin I know." She hesitates for a moment. "We… We're only friends."**_

"_**Friends? Do friends share a bed? Do friends share a kiss? Right…" Robin said as he turned away with his arms across his chest. He sighed. "We can't keep quarrelling over this anymore…"**_

_**--**_

_**Well, I left you all in a cliffy! What Robin said really hurt, so look out for the next chapter!**_

_**Regards, Ann :)**_


	4. Promises

Chapter 4 – Promises

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this wasn't updated. Can't believe it's been nearly two years since I've updated this! Secondary school life needed some adapting to. Well, d**__**o expect some slight changes in my writing, too. I've also realised there are some weird loopholes in previous chapters, but nevermind that...**_

_**And it's been awhile since I've written Teen Titans material. So, now this is the final chapter! And it hopefully ties up the loose ends of the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, or else season six would exist.**_

* * *

Dull pain shot up Raven's spine as she hit the floor hard. She groaned audibly.

Her clothes were soaked with oil. Great.

And it didn't help that Aqualad was on top of her.

He had unknowingly spilt some of Raven's candle oil on the floor, and it was unbeknownst to the empath. Although he had took to attempting to catch her while she collapsed, he himself had stepped on the slippery substance and made the situation even worse.

"Raven, are you okay?"

Raven groaned slightly. "No. Not really."

Both titans then realised how close their faces were, and they made no attempt to widen that distance, nor did they get up from the floor. Raven felt her cheeks redden tremendously, and without her hood shielding her face, she knew that Aqualad had noticed it, for a grin was evident on his face.

Before she knew it, she felt his lips brush against hers for just a fraction of a second.

* * *

What would she say? Would she give in?

Thoughts raced through the Boy Wonder's mind, as he imagined how their conversation would take place…

"_You know, you don't have to lie."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," she replied._

"_I saw it. It was no accident," Robin answered. Raven frowned slightly, and looked at the ground, her guilt obvious to him._

_Raven looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Robin. It really was an accident. Sure, Aqualad is good-looking-" Robin stiffened at that. "-but you're even more so."_

"_I'm sorry; I only want to be with you."_

Robin took a deep breath and steeled himself. _You're the __Boy Wonder__, _he thought to himself. _Can't you even handle something like this?_ With that, he slowly approached the door, with the plaque that read 'Raven' hung on it…

His train of thoughts were broken, as he widened his eyes as he looked into her room. What he imagined was _never_ gonna happen…

Both titans were on the floor. Aqualad was on top of her. _He was kissing her._

The situation dawned upon Robin, as it registered in his brain.

That was it.

"_What are you doing?_"

Robin stormed into the room, rage taking control of him. It was maddening enough that the Atlantean fancied his girl, but it was even more so that he _kissed_ his girl. He just couldn't take it.

He walked right up to Aqualad, as he broke the contact with Raven, and stood up from the ground. Raven did the same, and with worry in her eyes, she watched as Robin, who was nearly a head shorter than Aqualad, yell.

"What were you doing to her?"

"It was an accident," Aqualad replied, though he and Raven both know it wasn't. It was a white lie, though. "Gravity decided to make fun of us."

Robin wasn't pleased.

"You're lying," Robin said through clenched teeth.

Both males stared at each other fiercely for a moment or two, before Raven spoke.

"Just cut it out," she said, not looking at both of them, and having her back faced towards them. "It was an accident."

Robin stared at her.

"What am I to you, Raven?" he shouted. "You feel happy toying with my feelings, huh?"

Raven shut her eyes, as Aqualad answered for her. "_I_ kissed her. It had nothing to do with her."

Robin pretended that he never said that, and continued looking expectantly at Raven.

She knew he was looking at her. She suppressed her anger by clenching her fists. "Robin, why have you become so sensitive?" she looked over her shoulder, as she responded. "This isn't the Robin I know. This whole thing was an _accident_."

She hesitated for a moment, and turned her head back. "We're only _friends_."

"_Friends_? Do friends share a bed? Do friends share a _kiss_? Right…" Robin said as he turned away with his arms across his chest. He sighed. "We can't keep quarrelling over this anymore…"

"Is this even working out, Robin?" Raven asked, now turning fully around.

Robin sighed again, and shut his eyes.

It wasn't. He knew it himself. He had tried so hard, but still…

"It's not," he answered her. She stared at the ground, then looked back up at him.

"You're a great guy, Robin. There are others out there more worthy for you…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Is this it?" Robin's eyes darted from Raven, to Aqualad. "Is this where _we_ end?"

"I'm sorry, Robin…"

He hesitated, then decided to face up to the truth, as much as he wished it weren't like this. He nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry too…"

* * *

Raven stood at the corridor, while she observed the titans occupying the main room.

Cyborg was whipping up something again, with Bumblebee's, Mas' and Menos' help. Beast Boy and Speedy were on the GameStation. Robin and Starfire were sitting beside them.

Raven watched, as she saw Robin pay attention to Starfire for the first time in what seemed like years.

"On my planet, out form of entertainment is very much similar," the redhead was saying.

"Really? How so?" Robin asked. He looked genuinely interested, although Raven could sense hurt still lingering inside of him. She felt a pang of guilt at that.

Starfire's eyes were bright, and full of energy, as she began talking about how there was some kind of 'GameStation' on Tameran. "We do not have consoles, but we literally partake in the gaming," she was saying. "It is very enjoyable. We get to throw slugs at them, and they would do the freaking out…"

Raven leant against the wall. She recalled the time she had promised him about them...

_"Will we remain like this?" Robin asked._

_"What?"_

_"You know, we're like together now, can we remain like this in future?"_

_Raven remained silent and looked up at Robin before speaking. "Robin, look at me." The leader stared into dark bird's amethyst-blue coloured eyes. "Of course we can remain like this," Raven said._

_"We can. I promise."_

_Robin smiled and gave her a small hug..._

She had broken her promise. She was truly sorry for hurting Robin. But there was no other choice...

Breaking herself from her train of thoughts, she headed towards her room, and found Aqualad sitting on her bed. Closing the door behind her, she sat down beside him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... I'll live," she replied.

Silence fell between the two titans, and Raven leant her head on his shoulder.

"I'm probably going back to Atlantis…"

Raven looked up at the titan. "Really? Then what about the Titans East? You know you're indispensable to them."

Aqualad flashed a smile at her. "I'll be gone for only two months."

"That's really long already," she said.

She sat up in her seat, looking at Aqualad. He watched her curiously.

"I'll follow you. I'll follow you to Atlantis." He looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "Is that possible?"

"Of course," he replied, beaming. "That's definitely possible."

"You promise?"

Raven mimicked him, as a small smile spread across her face. "I promise."

_**

* * *

**_

I'm so sorry for those who have waited for this. I'm sorry if this seems short too.

_**Please leave a review. It will be very, very much appreciated.**_

_**And check out my other stories! (I've got a new CSI fic!) And check out my co-account with CherryTree, under penname, **__**Joarine**__**. Much thanks!**_


End file.
